


Home

by orphan_account



Category: Shefani
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 17:45:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6293803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a short story written until I find an idea for a longer series. Maybe something based off of her album. Still thinking. Anyway, hope you enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short story written until I find an idea for a longer series. Maybe something based off of her album. Still thinking. Anyway, hope you enjoy.

It had only been two and half days since Gwen saw Blake but that didn't mean she wasn't missing him like crazy. Even though her days were jammed packed with interviews, album promos, meetings and just normal mom duty, she was still lonely. She kept expecting him to come up from behind putting his hands on her waste and kissing that little area where her neck meets her shoulder blade. Or reach out while she was driving her Range Rover to brush the hair behind her ear or grab her hand. She's gotten so used to him being around that she literally didn't know what to do with herself while he was gone. This feeling was new to her. Even though she got used to Gavin being away for the majority of their marriage, even though there were many times when sure shed missed him, she never really longed for him like she is with Blake. He needs to come home soon.

Luckily her kids are home to distract her from her aching heart for her boyfriend. "Mommy can Blake come over and play catch with us?" Kingston asked while putting his iPad down. Gwen loves that not only do they approve of Blake but are actually asking for him. She can't help but smile. "I'm sure he'd love that sweetie but he's still on tour today. He's in Iowa tonight. But he'll be back tomorrow morning and I'm sure if you ask he'll say yes." 

"Does Blake live here?" Gwen giggled a little at this question but then understands why her oldest would think that... Or why anyone for that matter would think that. Any free time they have they spend together, and once they shared their relationship with the kids he spent every night at her house. He'd be in LA for weeks at a time and only go to his house for some fresh clothes and to water some plants. And she loved it. She loved seeing his toothbrush and men's bodywash in the bathroom, she loved seeing his button up flannels mixed into her boys laundry, loved seeing an extra pair of his brown boots in her closet along with about three of his baseball hats. She loved it all. 

"No, he doesn't live here. He just likes hanging out with us so he's over a lot. Blakes got a house in LA, remember we went over there and barbecued and watched a movie that one time? And he's got a huge ranch in Oklahoma with lots and lots of animals. We can't wait to show you boys this place, you'll love it." Gwen trailed off smiling at that idea. They'd talked about doing it over summer vacation and she couldn't wait. 

Kingston also got excited about the trip while adding "Well, he should just live here... Ya know... Since he's here all the time already. Makes more sense." 

Gwen seriously thought about it. I mean, of course it was going to happen eventually but kept putting it off for the boys sake, but if they're on board then what the hell are her and Blake waiting for?! 

"How would you and your brothers feel about Blake possibly moving in, maybe soon?" She asked shyly but also nonchalantly. "We'd like it. A lot. We could play catch everyday." He says while trying to sound just as nonchalant as his mother. Wow they were similar. Neither one trying to show the other how excited and happy this conversation is making them. "Well, maybe he will then. But first mister you need to finish your homework. Call me when you're done for me to check it and then maybe we can take your brothers for some Dairy Queen."

 

Gwen was so excited to pick up Blake from the airport the next morning she was up hours before she normally would be. The two boys were at a friends birthday party and the baby was at her parents giving the two of them some quality time together. She's been thinking a lot about her conversation with Kingston about Blake moving in. She's excited but also scared. What if he says no or that he's not ready, or worse, what if he moves in but decides the kids or her are too much and he needs space. That thought makes her eyes water. She gets that relationships keep moving forward which excites them both, especially when they jokingly (but actually seriously) talk about getting married in the future. So she knows he's in it for the long haul. But she's still nervous and doesn't want to ruin a good thing. 

All this escapes her mind when she sees him walk off the plane. Her stomach literally drops as he starts running a bit to her as she reaches out her arms. He grabs her in a huge hug, picking her up, spinning her around and kissing her lovingly. It started as lighthearted fun welcome home kiss like in a romantic comedy but as soon as their tongues meet the mood changes and suddenly Gwen feels something tingle between her legs. Blake grabs her ass firmly which always makes her intuitively wrap her legs around his waist. At this point Blake literally has pinned her up against the side of Gwens car as they furiously make out almost forgetting to breath. Gwens breathy moan suddenly takes them back to reality and Blake pulls his head away pressing only their foreheads together. "God I missed you darlin' ." His eyes are closed as he says this indicating just how content he is. "I missed you too baby, like, more then you know." They stand like this for awhile actually, as Gwen buries her face into his neck and she can feel him grin from below. Finally he sets her down and they make there way into the car to drive back to Gwens, holding hands the entire ride. 

They catch up on the drive, laughing and smiling, both giddy to be back with each other. More so now then ever. Ever since his tour started, every time they are able to see each other there's always the smallest tinge of sadness because they both know it's short lived when the other has to get on a plane the next day or so. The absolute hardest was when Gwen went to Tokyo for fashion week. Man was Blake hurting. At first they just thought of it as just another short business trip like when one flies to New York or Nashville for an interview or concert, but once the distance actually between them set in to his mind, he couldn't help but tear up as he hugged her goodbye at the airport. Usually she was the one in tears but he couldn't help himself. "God I'm sorry for this Gwen, I'm just going to miss you. We've never been this far apart from each other, and with the time difference I know it'll be hard to talk or FaceTime with y-" Gwen put a finger over his mouth shushing him and gently wiping his tears away just as she would to one of her boys.

"Shh baby, we'll make time. I promise. I don't care if I have to set my alarm to wake me up at 2am just so I can say goodnight or good morning to you." She sniffles a little holding back her own tears determined for once to be the strong one. "I'll be back in a couple days. I can't bare to be away from these arms and dimples for too long." She winks trying to make him smile and pull him out of his depressed thoughts. Which he does. Mission accomplished. Blake kissed her goodbye with so much love and passion that it literally blocked out any noise happening around them. As soon as she was out of his sight she started sobbing. She loved the fact that she was able to comfort him but feared he didn't know how hard this was for her too. Last thing she wanted was for him to think that leaving him was easy. She takes out her phone and decides to send him a selfie of herself on the plane. Puffy eyes, red nose, with a couple tear lines running down her cheeks. Sending it to him with the message "I almost made it ten minutes after saying bye to you before crying. That's got to be a new record. I'm going to miss you so much cowboy, it already hurts and I'm still in LAX. Don't forget about me ok? Send me pictures, you know I can't be away from those baby blues of yours for more then a couple hours ;-) I love you."

Blake responds lightening quick "Even if I had amnesia, I'd still never be able to forget about you my love." With it he sent a picture of himself in his truck still at the airport parking lot showing off the two things Gwens a sucker for: his eyes and dimples. She giggles and smiles as she clutches her phone and gets ready for the incredibly long flight. 

 

But this car ride home is different, now that his tour is done for awhile, and Gwens got mostly local stuff booked on her schedule and the live shows are about to start at The Voice, Blake will be in Los Angeles for the inevitable future. They walk in to Gwens house, still holding hands until Gwen goes to get something to drink and Blake sits down at the bar stools around the kitchen counter. He's staring at her as she maneuvers her way through the fridge trying to decide what to drink. He's so fascinated by her that he could literally stare at her for hours while she does the most mundane stuff. "Do you want anything to drink or eat babe?" As Gwen asks the question Blake can't contain himself as he gets up, walks straight towards her, and crashes their lips together. It's like something out of a movie where he wraps one arm around her lower back and his other hand behind her head as he dips her slightly. The kiss took her by surprise as she lets out a small but high pitched moan. He releases her for a moment before saying "No thanks darlin' I've got an appetite for something else." Gwen giggles at the obviously corny come on but she also blushes at the fact that it worked like a total charm on her. 

They start making out like teenagers in the kitchen where Gwen places her hands on his neck and shoulders as she hoists herself up and wraps her legs around him. Naturally he holds her with one hand firmly grabbing her ass while the other feels her up everywhere imaginable. He places her on the dinner table where she starts unbuttoning his flannel while he unhooks her bra under her shirt. He then strips her of her white tshirt and bra in one swoop leaving her straddling him topless in jeans. My god he was a lucky country boy. Gwen could feel herself getting wetter and wetter as small moans of his name escaped her lips. Even through both their jeans, his erection still drove into her stimulating her aching, throbbing clit. "Oh god, baby, stop teasing me. I want you inside me" Suddenly he swooped her off of the table carrying her over to the couch a few feet away never once breaking their kiss or the rhythm of the slow grind she was doing that was driving him crazy. 

As soon as her back hits the couch they both work quickly at getting each others jeans off. What started out as some fun welcome home sex has turned into a ferocious, desperation fuck as if they will both die unless Blakes cock is inside Gwen. They successfully undress each other and return to shoving tongues in the others mouth as Gwen grabs Blakes huge erection. She loves grabbing him at this moment, right before he enters her. The anticipation literally makes him grow under her touch and she loves how she can feel him throbbing as she lines it up with her dripping wet entrance. "Ready babe?" Blake asks just before Gwen surprises him by pulling him into her all the way leaving Blake speechless as all he can focus on is the loud "fuckkk" Gwen screams as he bottoms out. 

He starts pounding into her as she says in his ear that it's ok to go harder. In doing so his thrust are moving them to the entirely other side of the couch. Gwens screams and breathing are becoming more erratic and by the way her thighs start trembling Blake knows she's close. He thrusts into her going deeper then ever before causing a wave of moisture to explode from her. 

"Blaaaaaaaaaake!!!" She screams as she comes louder then he's ever heard. That alone, along with her walls clamping down on his dick causes his own release as he spills into her. She holds onto him the whole time, gripping his shoulders for dear life until they've both come down from their climaxes. 

He rests his head on her bare chest panting as if they both ran a marathon. She runs her long fingernails through his slightly sweaty curls as she softly says "Well I guess it's safe to say you missed me" her voice a little hoarse from that scream. He starts laughing as he sweetly places kisses all along her breasts, making his way up her neck and all over her face before touching her lips. The kiss was the exact opposite of the hot fuck that just happened. It was soft, gentle, slow and full of gratitude for loving him. 

"You are so amazing Gwen Stefani. In every single way. I can't help myself sometimes. Especially when you scream my name like that. Holy fuck baby girl that was some hot shit." They both laugh as they are always able to jump from sweet to horny to back to sweet in record time. 

"So to answer my question from before, do you want anything to drink babe?" They giggle and blush as they sit up after regaining their strength. Blake pulls his jeans on that were on the floor by the couch and puts a gray tshirt on that he grabbed from his overnight bag that he dropped in the hallway before being sidetracked by his sexy blonde rockstar. Gwen, not ready to stop being adorable, pulls on Blakes flannel that she'd practically ripped off of him between the kitchen counter and the dinner table. Blake can literally do nothing but stare with his jaw open as Gwen, totally naked and perfect, saunters from the couch across the family room to the kitchen to pick up Blakes shirt. She drapes it over her shoulders, rolls up the sleeves and pulls the collar up to her nose as her eyes close while she inhales giving a small smile and sigh. The thing that makes his heart skip and make his stomach turn to knots is the fact that she's not just doing that for show or to try and be sexy or cute. The way she instantly pulled the collar up to smell his scent was so natural that he knows she does that probably more so when he's gone. They smile at each other from across the room, no words needed as she makes her way to her bathroom to clean up real fast before returning to the living room.

 

When Gwen returns from freshening up, Blake is on the patio sitting by the fire pit on one of her huge chase lounge chairs that could easily fit four people. Gwens house is amazing and her backyard is incredible. Especially the view. Even though it's spring, it's still a little nippy which is probably why he turned the fire on and brought out blankets. Or it's the fact that it could be 90 degrees outside and Gwen would still be cold. He didn't mind though, that just meant he got to wrap his arms around her to keep her warm. His back is to her which causes her to pause and take in the view for a moment of this beautiful man whom she loved, sitting at her home waiting for her with two glasses of wine and Fleetwood Mac playing on the stereo. He's staring off into the sunset (which he admits is no Oklahoma sky but sure is pretty) and the sun is hitting him so perfectly that his salt and pepper curls are now glistening. She felt her eyes water but stopped herself not wanting to waste time not being next to him.

As she walks up to him she runs her fingers through his hair causing him to turn into her hand. "Hey there beautiful. Thought it'd be nice to have a glass of wine out here and watch the sunset before the boys get dropped off." Gwen sits down draping her long toned legs over his lap still only wearing his flannel as a dress "sounds perfect baby... God it's so good to have you back home." 

"Home yeah?" He says with a grin. Gwen blushes a little feeling embarrassed and says "You know what I mean, just back here with me, I know you don't like LA that much." Blake sees a tinge of sadness in Gwens eyes causing a lump in his throat. "Baby, I used to not like LA. Probably cuz I was so damn lonely all the time. But now, I can't imagine being anywhere else. Sure, I'm just a country boy and the ranch will always be by oasis at times from the mayhem of our jobs. But home is where your heart is right? No matter where you and the boys are, that's where I'm gonna be." His eyes are so genuine as he speaks these words that Gwen can't help but tear up and grin. Maybe it's the sunset, maybe it's the wine or the music or post love making high she still has, but her heart is exploding as this man sits next to her gently wiping her tears saying how wherever she goes, he'll follow. 

She decides to take the plunge and ask the question she's been thinking about since her conversation with Kingston the day before. "So babe... I was thinking." She begins. She's nervous as she looks down and plays with her hair like a high schooler talking to their crush. Blake picks up on her tensing up and turns towards her knowing this'll be good.

"What about Gwen?"

"I was thinking, like, you're always here. And we love having you here. And when you're not here or gone, it just like doesn't feel right, ya know? So I was thinking, if you're ok with it, and no pressure or anything, but like how would you like to make it official and maybe stay here like permanently" She knows she kind of fumbled that and rambled because of her nervousness but she still manages to looks up at him at that last part. Her eyes are filled with terror over how he'll respond while his are filled with joy at the offer. 

"Gwen Stefani. Are you asking me to move in?" He says with a huge grin. "Only if you want to babe. I mean I know you like being here, but it can get really crazy with the kids sometimes. And it's not all afternoon sex on the couch." They both laugh at this lightening the serious talk. "I'm just saying I totally understand if maybe you're not ready. And we can stay just like this for awhile." There's a little disappointed in her voice at this point that breaks his heart a bit. At that moment he releases one of his hands from her still grasping her with the other to pull his phone out of his pocket. Gwens confused as to who he would call at this pretty important moment. "Who the hell are you calling Blake?" 

"My real estate agent babe. Hopefully I can have my house on the market by Monday." 

"Wait! What? Are you serious??" She squeals as she jumps into his lap kissing him all over. "Of course I'll move in with you guys, I can't stand being away from you even if it is just to get some more clothes for an hour. I would have said something sooner but I knew it was a huge step with the boys. What made you decide this?"

"It was actually kingstons idea. He asked when you'd be home, and then if you lived with us and if not why don't you cuz that'd be really cool..." She gives the very abbreviated version of the story but the message still gets across to Blake that her boys are more then happy he'll be the new roommate. "As soon as King mentioned it I just couldnt stop thinking about it and suddenly I like needed it to happen. Thank god you said yes." Blake cupped her cheek as she sighed into his hand "of course I said yes. I love you Gwen, and you asking me to move in makes my heart just explode. I can't believe everything that's happened. God I'm just so happy and it's all cuz of you and your love. I'm so in love with you." Gwen gives him a loving kiss and sighs an I love you into his mouth before resting her head on his shoulder admiring the sunset. 

 

The next morning they take the three boys and the puppy to the park by Gwens house. She's always loved this one because it's in her gated community which meant no photographers so her and her family (and boyfriend) could be as goofy and cuddly as they wanted. As the two boys played basketball and Apollo napped in his stroller, Gwen leaned back into Blakes chest with his head resting against hers, one hand intertwined with his and the other stroking lightly on his thigh admiring the view of her boys. 

"So like what stuff and furniture do you want to bring over?" Gwens house was exactly what'd you'd expect from a fashion icon. Gorgeous, modern, chic, but also homey. She was before anything else a mom after all. But still, his country style didn't exactly fit with her decor that could easily be in architecture digest, but she didn't care about that. "I don't need to bring anything. You've already stolen most of my shirts anyway so I'm fine in the clothes department. Other then a toothbrush everything I need is already under that roof." She smiles. "That's sweet babe, but I don't just want this to be you staying at my house. I really want you to feel at home, for this to be OUR house." That means so much to Blake. He can't even explain why. "Maybe some family pictures, and a couple guitars I've had since I was young..." 

"I guess that's a start..." Gwen sarcastically jokes. "Yeah know, ideally, I'd sell this place and get a new one with you. Hopefully someday soon, I just knew with the divorce moving the boys from their home into a different house would be too much change" This statement shocks Blake. "Really? You love that house though." 

"I know, there are a lot of memories here, good and bad. But I think I'm ready to move on. Fresh start sort of thing. I want a place that's ours. That represent both of us. I mean cmon, this modern design isn't something you'd exactly pick out." He chuckles at this cuz she knows him so well. "Maybe somewhere outside of the city but still close to the boys school and friends. Out in the country with a huge back yard big enough for stables and maybe a chicken coop. And a big living room for movie nights and family dinners." Blake doesn't want to say anything to break this mood, he can tell this isn't the first time she's thought about this dream house someday in the future with him by her side. "Sounds perfect babe. One day. I promise." 

After the park, they make their way home for lunch where Gwen makes the boys sandwiches with some apple slices while Blake sits at the counter answering some emails. Gwen can't help but take in the image of her extremely plaid, country boyfriend sitting in her black and white (with splashes of hot pink) decorated modern home. Sometimes the contrasts between their lives on the outside made them laugh. Even though they were extremely similar on the inside, sharing the same beliefs and values, to any outsider they made quite the odd couple. But this time, Gwen didn't laugh. For the first time in a very long time, she let her insecurities get the best of her as she suddenly went to the extreme thinking that maybe they were just too different and that even though they loved each other, maybe all the differences people kept pointing out would eventually catch up with them. Her eyes started watering at this thought and she had to literally shake her head to make her stop dwelling. Suddenly Blake snapped her out of it. "Honey? Honey what's wrong?" He could tell she was off in space somewhere and this time not thinking about their future LA country home.

Gwen sniffles before confessing "I just really want you to feel comfortable here. I'm so scared you'll never feel at home." Ever since they confessed their love to one another months earlier, Gwen has very rarely let her insecurities and worries get the best of her. Which is a direct result of Blake working overtime on making her feel comfortable. He knew how Gavin would make her crazy by never telling her where he was or that he loved her. So he always made a point to keep her in the loop of not just where he was or what he was doing but emotional stuff as well. A woman like Gwen deserved to be told how beautiful she was and how much he loved her on a daily basis. And Blake made sure of that. 

But suddenly, Gwen was scared of what Blake wasn't saying. That he still hated LA but knew they didn't have a choice because of the boys school and father; That he wasn't ready to move in or make the commitment but saw how desperate she was that he couldn't say no; That he doesn't care about moving his stuff because maybe he doesn't think he'll be around that long. 

"Gwen, I already do feel at home. Anytime I'm around you, I'm home." He's walked over to her leaning on the counter at this point and is cupping her face with one hand while the other holds her waist before he continues "And even though I've never officially asked you or anything, I already think of the ranch as ours as well. Our horses, our kitchen, our bed. I can't imagine sharing that place with anyone else ever again. It's forever going to be our home in Tish. Yours and Mine."

Gwen has become less upset and tense the more Blake talks about the ranch so he decides to show her something that he hopes will seal the deal. A surprise he'd been working on to show the woman he loved just how ready he was to blend their lives together. "Come here darlin." Blake pulls her in to sit on his lap at the barstool in the kitchen with his phone in front of them ready to show her something. "Remember those rooms at the end of the hallway at the ranch?" 

"Yeah there's some guest rooms and like an office right?" She answers. "Right, well a few weeks ago I started thinking about when the boys come visit and, well, I don't want them staying in guest rooms. I want them staying in their rooms. I was going to surprise you next time you came to visit but since the topic came up." Just then he pulled up pictures from his phone of the transformed guest rooms and office. He had turned the three rooms into the perfect bedroom personally suited for each boy. Kingston's room was covered in sports decor and even had a basketball hoop in it with some Nerf balls. Zumas was all superheroes, and his bedding was Spider-Man (because that's what his favorite was). It even had a desk cuz he knew how much Zuma liked to write and draw. Apollos nursery would probably change soon but for the time he was still a baby. Blake went off of his birthday party and went for the whole barnyard cowboy theme which he admitted to having a blast with little Oklahoma touches here and there. But he even put in the same brand rocking chair Gwen had at her house that shed used since Kingston was born cause it worked like a charm at soothing the boys to sleep. And finally he'd cleared out a room that could have previously been called a "man cave" and turned it into any kids dream play room. It was bright and fun and amazing in every way. 

Gwen was literally speechless as he scrolled through the pictures explaining each theme with enthusiasm. She loved it when Blake made her feel this way. It had happened when he made her laugh the first time, when he ask her out on a date, their first kiss, their first sleepover, and the first time he said I love you. And now this. She was literally sobbing which considering how many times itd happened you'd think he was sick of it but every time he reacted perfectly. 

"Blake. Wow. I mean wow. You didn't have to do this. They would have been fine in the guest rooms. You didn't need to change your whole house and give up all that space." Her voice quivers a little. "First off Gwen, it's our house now. Second, I didn't give up anything. I'm gaining everything. I don't want them feeling like a hotel, I want them to feel at home, cuz anytime I'm around you four, that's how I feel. What's the point of having a huge house with a million bedrooms if I don't plan on filling it with laughter and love. Do you think they'll like their rooms?"

Gwen turns around to look him straight in his piercing blue eyes. Suddenly all of her worries, doubts, and insecurities leave and she feels like an idiot for ever being scared he wasn't ready. Of course they're ready for this, of course they're committed, and of course this will work. She looks into her true loves eyes and softly smiles before saying "They're going to love it cowboy. Thank god I have you." And then buries her face into his neck while wearing the biggest grin as she thinks about coming home to this man every day for the rest of their lives.


End file.
